Digital Crisis: Awakening
by SSJ-Jolt
Summary: The world has gone insane and civilisation is about to collapse. In desperation a branch of the CIA tracks down the one person who may be able to give them the answers they need to set things right. That answer lies ten years in the past, in the Digital World. This is the story from back then, when he and others where called upon to stop the Digital World's destruction.


In accordance with Australian and International Copyright Law all OCs in this chapter and original content of this story are the legal property of the Author.

Digimon and all propriety intellectual Content are the property of their respective owners

* * *

A tapping echoed through a small enclosed room as a man lazily glanced around at his dimly lit surroundings. The room had little in the way of decorations beyond a plain looking door, three plain looking walls, the large table in the middle with the not-quite comfortable chair he was reclining in and one wall featuring a massive mirror that the was likely of the two-way variety.

The only other features in the room where the two large men in black suits that where wearing sunglasses despite the poor lighting in the room.

As the man was about to ponder why large men in suits always wore sunglasses no matter the lighting he was distracted when the door being opened and a serious looking woman stepped through. She was clad in a smart looking black suit, though she seemed to have opted for a skirt rather then pants. Her right hand carried a folder while the left reached out and flicked a switch, turning on the rooms full lighting.

Her footsteps clacked with the tell tale click of heels, though the man couldn't see them as the table obscured his view, while her brown hair swayed ever so slightly with each step, cascading down to her mid back. As she sat he observed the soft line of her jaw taper to a delicate chin that seemed counter to the serious and professional way she carried herself before he met her eyes and noted the deep green of her irises.

For her part she also gave him a once over; from the moment she stepped through the door she had noted his large figure, easily over a foot and half taller then her with broad shoulders and subtle but strong muscles exposed by a white suit shirt, his coat, black with grey pinstripes, was carefully laid on the table to avoid creasing. His hair was a short cut brown that spiked up in a way that was both casual and professional. A finger rapped on the table in clear boredom.

As she sat she took in his face. He wasn't square-jawed or raw masculine, but he was certainly handsome with a strong jawline solid cheeks and brow, his chin hidden under a mustache and trimmed beard that left his cheeks and jawline exposed. What drew her attention was his blue eyes; they seemed to see so much more then she could, carrying an intimidating intensity almost as if she could see the gears of his mind considering all the ways he could defeat her, both physically and mentally. But more so, she was surprised by the fact they seemed to glow faintly.

There was a pause as the two simply stared at one another, challenging each other to be the first to look away.

In the end she broke the silence, "So, I suppose you are wondering why you are here Mr Gwynned?"

"A little." He admitted, "Though I suppose the fact the whole world is going insane may be a factor?"

Her eyes narrowed involuntarily and he knew he was right, "Perhaps." She replied then clicked her tongue, "Yes." She admitted before tossing the contents of her folder on the table.

Photos, about half a dozen of various quality. Some where blurry, from so bad you could barely make anything out to being able to make out figures and shapes but nothing specific, all the way to crystal clear, where the was no denying what was in the photo.

He smirked, "Looks photoshopped."

"This is no joking matter Mr Gwynned." She growled.

"Am I being detained? Are you even the police? The FBI? Anyone whose authority I should respect?" He countered.

"If you must know..." The woman replied, "I'm Agent Braun of the CIA, Special Digital Investigations Branch. So yes, you should respect my authority."

Mr Gwynned chuckled, "Agent Brown? Really?"

Agent Braun slammed her hand on the table and growled before thrusting one particular photo forward. There in the middle of a small group of teenagers was a boy with brown hair and blue eyes with familiar features. In his arms was a small red animal with large expressive eyes and a smile on it's face.

"We know this is you. And the creature yours." Braun explained, a hint of a threat in her tone.

"Not much use threatening me." Gywnned shot back, "You abducted me from my job, I doubt I have it anymore." He shrugged, "And in this economy that means I'm going to be homeless in a week."

Braun shook her head, "Cooperate and we'll give you a job. You have… unique skill the SDI could use." She frowned, "If you don't… neither of us will have a job. There wont be an economy."

The man chuckled, "Alright. What do you want to know."

Braun pointed to the photo and replied, "All of it. The key to all..." She gestured around the room, or more accurate what was happening in the world at large beyond the room's walls, "This. It has to be somewhere in what happened back then."

She set her hands on the table and leaned in to look the man in the eye up close and personal, "Start from the beginning, tell me everything that happened ten years ago." She pleaded. In that same moment she realized his eyes weren't glowing at all, rather something inside them was; something she had seen in her briefing folder before entering this interrogation.

From his pupils towards his whites glowing text scrolled. Characters of no human language; Digi Code.

"All right then." Gwynned replied as he leaned back, "Call in the food and cola, and maybe a few cushions, because we're going to be here a while." He pondered for a moment before recounting, "It was summer of the year I was to turn sweet sixteen..."

* * *

A/N: What happened ten years ago? What's happening in the present? How did this guy get Digi Code in his eyes? Who are the other kids he was with in the photo?

For the first three you will have to follow this story and find out. For the last one… wait no further because YOU, readers, get to play a part in deciding that; for you get to make characters to take part in this story!

Could I make all the characters myself? Certainly. I'm not being lazy here, I want my readers to be invested in this story to help motivate me to keep writing.

All you need to do is fill out the template below and either send me the character in a review or PM. You are allowed to make more then one character if you like, though I will try to only use one OC per reader as a Digidestined out of fairness. Also feel free to PM me with questions if you feel the need.

I'm aiming for between six to eight Digidestined. Other OCs will appear as supporting cast. And remember; more is better. The more you tell me about the OC the better I can write them.

Name:

Age: (Between 12 to 16)

Gender:

Physical: (Please fill at least one paragraph)

Personality: (Please fill at least one paragraph)

History: (What has their life been like? Please fill at least one paragraph)

Origin: (where they were originally from?)

Partner Digimon: (No Fan-Made, Fusion, Appli Force or Frontier Spirits Digimon please) (I will assume default digivolution lines unless otherwise stated)

EXAMPLE;

Name: Alwyn Gwynned

Age: 15/16

Gender: Male

Physical: Slightly above average height for his age with stretched out look inherent to teenage boys his age still clearly present despite having respectable, but subtle, muscle development. His physique and muscle development are those of a martial arts student, rather then the sportsman look most of his athletic peers have.

He has a fairly handsome face with blue eyes and short cut brown hair. His eyes always seem to be scheming in an unsettling way. His hair is usually short and spiked up in a way that is both casual and professional.

For clothes he prefers to wear mostly clothes that aren't black. Typically this is a pair of white sneakers, camo cargo pants and a red t-shirt. Depending on the temperature he'll either add a black vest or a white jacket. He also wears a pair of fingerless gloves with leather padding over the knuckles.

Personality: Three things define Alwyn; Cunning, Determination and Loneliness. Alwyn has severe trust issues born from being unable to trust his own mother to be honest with him. If he can't trust his own mother how can he trust anyone else? As a result he refuses to let anyone get close enough that them betraying him could really hurt him.

His cunning has been described as both Chess Master like, planning several steps ahead so as to always have a counter to his opponent's actions, and predatory, like he's always watching, ready and waiting for the right moment to strike and utter destroy his opponent. This makes his eyes and gaze feel frightening and unsettling to pretty much everyone.

Finally, despite his trust issues, loneliness and scare gaze unsettling everyone around him, further exacerbating the previous issues he possesses near unshakable faith in himself and his convictions. He'll never back down from a challenge and will meet it head on, at least proverbially, no matter what it is. He wont always succeed, and has as many failures as successes, but it never gets him down. He'll just get back up and try again until he finds the solution.

History: Up until the age of ten he lived a fairly normal life with two parents and an older brother, he went to school and played with other children in his neighborhood. Then his parents separated and his family shattered; his father moving to the country, his brother to his own home and his mother packing up their things and moving them to America of all places.

His mother placed all the blame on his father but through his brother he learned the problems between his parents started and ended with their mother; thus resulting in Alwyn developing life long trust issues. Once these issues started they only continued, rendering it hard for him to forge new friendships with classmates.

While his mother tried many ways to help him, such as enrolling him in boy scouts and martial arts, both of which he excelled at, nothing helped. Although his social life suffered the constant doubt and skepticism nurtured a sharp and calculating mind; if he couldn't trust anyone he would need the ability to outsmart anyone.

A result of this distrust has been that he tends to spend most of his time alone. Normally this would have made him a bullying target, however both his cunning and fighting talent have allowed him to humiliate his bullies both physically and mentally often enough that most don't bother with him.

Case in point; he ruined one female bully by french kissing her and leaving her catatonic from how much she enjoyed it. The event is still a legend in that middle school and she has never lived it down.

Origin: Perth, Australia

Partner Digimon: Coronamon (Default Line)


End file.
